destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Prue Halliwell/List of Appearances
These are the episodes that [[Prue Halliwell|'Prue Halliwell']] has appeared. Season 1 * Something Wicca This Way Comes...Again...Again * The New Face of The Charmed Ones * Both Sides of the Amulet * Twins Troubles * Love And Other Cupid´s Disasters * Born Under a Twice Blessed Sign * The History of Prudence Halliwell * Some Shocked Witches * Aunty Dearest * Sex and San Francisco´s Little Girls * Little Monster Turns Big * Bite or Get Bitten * When Two Make You Feel Confused * Take My Soul Away * Point of no Return... For Now * Pruemageddon * P3 Means... * The Inspector Is Back * The L Word * Witch Hunter * The Wicked Day - Part I * The Wicked Day - Part II Season 2 * The Devil You (Don´t) Know * The Worries of an Angel * No Rest For The Phoenix * The Witch From Another Time * Sickness From Hell * Teenagers Mitchell * The Song of The Phoenix * Phoenix is Coming * A Nightmare on Prescott Street * The Return of The Source * Leah´s Fall * Roaring Twenties * Saving Inspector Junior * Sin City * Final Fling Before the Ring * A Thousand Years * Dating the Devil * Shadows are Coming * The Witches Game * Genesis * The Heart Brings You Back * My Sister's Keeper Season 3 * Like a Phoenix, I Rise * Evil Becomes Her * My Inner Whitelighter * Whatever You Do, Don't. Turn. Dark! * As Dark as Jarves * Halloweentown * Legacy of the Father * What Hurts the Most * Lost Girls * From This Forgotten Prison * Stand by You * Darkness is Here * Tell me what's your Fear, I'll tell you how you'll Die * Blood to Blood, Return to Me * Raising Hell * Fallen Angels * Heart of Darkness * The World Has Turned and Left Me Here * Out of Light, Into the Darkness * Life Goes On Season 4 * All Halliwells Gathered Together * Whitelighters Beware * Now Grandmammas, Still Charmed * Pardon My Past: Alex’s Unknown Story * The Evil Eye * The Silence of The Order * A Little Ruby of Me * Stormy Leather * Secrets & Witches * A Tale of Two Melindas * Broken Ties * And So, We Meet at Last * Truly Charmed * Special Delivery on All Hallows' Eve * Oracle's Whisper * A Discovery of Witches * Days of a Past Dark Future * Show of Horrors, Part I * Show of Horrors, Part II * Long Live the Source and His Evil Queen * The Tales of Red and White * What Lies Inside a Charmed One's Heart * Unbreakable Promises * A Charming Sacrifice * Family Matters Season 5 * A Whole New World * Dangerous Alliances Gallery Here you can view the images of episodes where [[Prue Halliwell|'Prue Halliwell']] is featured. Poster 1x01.jpg|From left to right, Prue is fifth.|link=Something Wicca This Way Comes...Again...Again Poster 1x02 .jpg|From left to right, Prue is first.|link=The New Face of The Charmed Ones Poster 1x03.jpg|From left to right, Prue is second.|link=Both Sides of the Amulet Poster 1x05.jpg|From left to right, Prue is third.|link=Love And Other Cupid´s Disasters Poster 1x06.jpg|From left to right, Prue is second.|link=Born Under a Twice Blessed Sign Poster 1x07.jpg|From left to right, Prue is second.|link=The History of Prudence Halliwell Poster 1x08.jpg|From left to right, Prue is second.|link=Some Shocked Witches Poster 1x09.jpg|From left to right, Prue is first.|link=Aunty Dearest Poster 1x10.jpg|From left to right, Prue is fourth.|link=Sex and San Francisco´s Little Girls Poster 1x13.jpg|From left to right, Prue is second.|link=When Two Make You Feel Confused Poster 1x14.jpg|From left to right, Prue is second.|link=Take My Soul Away Poster 1x15.jpg|From left to right, Prue is first.|link=Point of no Return... For Now Poster 1x16.jpg|From left to right, Prue is second.|link=Pruemageddon Poster 1x17.jpg|'Prue' is featured by herself.|link=P3 Means... Poster 1x19.png|From left to right, Prue is first.|link=The L Word Poster 1x21.png|From left to right, Prue is first.|link=The Wicked Day - Part I Poster 1x22.png|From left to right, Prue is sixth.|link=The Wicked Day - Part II Poster 2x02.png|From left to right, Prue is fourth.|link=The Worries of an Angel Poster 2x03.png|From left to right, Prue is sixth.|link=No Rest For The Phoenix Poster 2x04.png|From left to right, Prue is third.|link=The Witch From Another Time Poster 2x08.png|From left to right, Prue is first.|link=The Song of The Phoenix Poster 2x11.png|From left to right, Prue is first.|link=Leah´s Fall Poster 2x12.png|From left to right, Prue is third.|link=Roaring Twenties Poster 2x15.png|From left to right, Prue is third.|link=Final Fling Before the Ring Poster 2x16.png|From left to right, Prue is first and third.|link=A Thousand Years Poster 2x19.png|From left to right, Prue is second.|link=The Witches Game Poster 2x20.png|From left to right, Prue is first.|link=Genesis Poster 2x21.png|From left to right, Prue is second.|link=The Heart Brings You Back Poster 2x22.png|From left to right, Prue is third.|link=My Sister's Keeper Poster 3x04.png|From left to right, Prue is second.|link=Whatever You Do, Don't. Turn. Dark! Poster 3x05.png|From left to right, Prue is first.|link=As Dark as Jarves Poster 3x06.png|From left to right, Prue is first.|link=Halloweentown Poster 3x09.png|From left to right, Prue is third.|link=Lost Girls Poster 3x10.png|From left to right, Prue is second.|link=From This Forgotten Prison Poster 3x13.png|From left to right, Prue is first.|link=Tell me what's your Fear, I'll tell you how you'll Die Poster 3x14.png|From left to right, Prue is fourth.|link=Blood to Blood, Return to Me Poster 3x16.png|From left to right, Prue is second.|link=Fallen Angels Poster 3x18.png|From left to right, Prue is second.|link=The World Has Turned and Left Me Here Poster 3x19.png|'Prue' is featured by herself.|link=Out of Light, Into the Darkness Poster 4x01.png|From left to right, Prue is third.|link=All Halliwells Gathered Together Poster 4x04.png|From left to right, Prue is second.|link=Pardon My Past: Alex’s Unknown Story Poster 4x08.png|From left to right, Prue is third.|link=Stormy Leather Poster 4x12.png|From left to right, Prue is third.|link=And So, We Meet at Last Poster 4x13.png|From left to right, a young Prue is second.|link=Truly Charmed Poster 4x14.png|From left to right, Prue is fifth.|link=Special Delivery on All Hallows' Eve Poster 4x16.png|From left to right, Prue is second.|link=A Discovery of Witches Poster 4x17.png|From left to right, Prue is first.|link=Days of a Past Dark Future Poster 4x18.png|From left to right, Prue is second.|link=Show of Horrors, Part I Poster 4x20.png|From left to right, Prue is second.|link=Long Live the Source and His Evil Queen Poster 4x24.png|From left to right, Prue is first.|link=A Charming Sacrifice Category:DESTINED Category:Character Appearances Category:Seasons